HeroSteve
by Mombrine
Summary: There isn't a lot of decent Herosteve fanfiction on the internet, so I figured I would change that! This is a male x male fanfiction, meaning that if you don't like two men kissing, holding hands, cuddling, or having sex, you definitely shouldn't be reading this. There will be sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

It was the cow that woke him, mooing in its need to be taken care of, and how dare Steve not be awake yet to feed it. He grumbled his complaint as he sat up, sleep clouding his thoughts. He threw off the blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sighing sleepily as he stood, rubbing his face with his hand. He dressed himself, the same thing he wore every day, mining clothes. A teal t-shirt, and indigo pants.

He slid on his grey shoes before tapping his toes against the floor to make sure his feet were comfortably settled in the shoes. He wandered to the door lazily, swinging open the oak door with little effort as he wandered out of the house, the cow mooing again to try to get his attention again. He grumbled softly,

"Yeah, yeah I get it already."

He sighed as he finally got over to the chest outside of the pen that housed his cow, carefully opening and rummaging around to grab a bale of hay and a bucket, along with a stool. He opened the gate and wandered inside, shutting it behind himself with his foot. He yawned as he tossed the hay down in front of the cow, and it got to work with munching away. He set his stool down beside the cow, placing the bucket beneath its udders, and got to work milking her.

"This better?"

He offered cheekily with a little chuckle, the cow giving a little moo in reply.

"Yeah, I know, I know, it gets uncomfortable."

He hummed softly, pausing as he heard a soft rustle in the grass, almost like….

"Footsteps…?"

He mumbled softly to himself, glancing over his shoulder both ways, only to find nothing. It must've just been a rabbit or something wandering by, they did quite often enough so it wasn't unusual, besides they were quick anyways, and he wasn't surprised he hadn't seen it. He continued to milk the cow, nearly filling the bucket before the flow of milk stopped, sighing as he pushed himself up off of the stool, grabbing it and the bucket. He gave the cow a gentle pat before leaving through the gate again, replacing the stool where it had been. He brought the milk inside, placing it into glass bottles and putting them into the ice chest he had made, that way it wouldn't spoil as quickly.

He had to be crafty, but he had managed to make the chest in such a way that it wouldn't leak if the ice inside it melted, but it was insulated with lots of wool wrapped in string to make thick pads that kept it cool in there, so it didn't melt nearly as fast. It also kept the meat that he didn't cook preserved longer, so he had more food than he had before. He gathered some pork he had gotten while out hunting for himself the day prior, and cooked it, eating that along with some bread and some of the fresh milk.

He finally got up from the table he had been sitting at, and gathered his things. A satchel that would hold all the ores and such that he collected, an enormous amount without ever getting heavy, his inventory bag, a pick, and some torches. He also grabbed bread and a few apples in case he was out longer than he intended to be, which he usually was.

He headed out, waving to the cow who mooed a goodbye as he began down the path towards his mine. He hummed softly to himself, a tune he came up with as he went along, not knowing what else to hum, as he had never been exposed to much music, and the music that he liked happened to require a jukebox to listen to, and he didn't have one, or any music discs for that matter, so he resolved himself to humming his own little tunes that he thought sounded nice as he walked.

He finally reached the entrance to the cave that he had been digging in for quite a while now, but he was taking his time, as he wanted to be sure it was thoroughly cleared out of all the ores it had to offer. He stood at the entrance, taking a deep breath and smiling as the damp air filled his lungs, loving the smell it brought with it from the depths of the cave. He ventured forth, pausing briefly as he had an odd feeling, but he wasn't sure of what exactly it was. He shrugged it off as jitters from being surprised by that rabbit earlier that morning, and continued down into the cave.

He followed the path that he had made for himself, having lit the way with torches, the walls, floors, and ceilings bare of any minerals. He finally approached the spot where he had left off yesterday, getting to work with mining, placing torches as he went, being sure to have brought plenty. This was his favorite thing to do since he had just woken up in this place with no memories of anything except nothingness before that. He had grown to love the darkness but be wary of the mobs, and he got by, not without the occasional scrape or cut, or run in with a mob, but he did his best.

He mined and mined, taking a brief break to eat before mining some more, drinking from small waterfalls in the rock when he got thirsty. Eventually he ran out of torches, and he was getting tired, so he decided to call it a day, humming softly as he walked, happy to see that he had made it just before the sunset, and he would get to watch it go down as he got home. He yawned and stretched, pausing as his step faltered, and he heard a step behind him, almost as if they had been echoing his own…

He continued, hoping that they wouldn't notice that he noticed, wanting to honestly see if someone was following him. Currently he was on a section of the path that ran through a forest, dense groupings of birch and oak surrounded the path on both sides, perfect for hiding in, but just spread enough you could see between them, as far as he could without it getting misty. He faltered his step purposely to see if it happened again, and it did. Someone was _definitely_ following him.

He continued again, like nothing had happened, whipping around suddenly, but nobody was there…. In fact nothing was there at all, just the empty path he had been coming from. He turned back around, and nothing was in front of him either, making him sigh and grumble. He must've just been imagining things after all. He glanced around through the trees, pausing briefly as his eyes caught something. Two softly glowing white lights far off, almost at the edge of the fog.

They got closer, and the silhouette of a person could be seen… So those were….

"Eyes..?"

He mumbled, growing concerned. He hadn't ever read anything about people with glowing white eyes except for…. But no that was just a kid's bedtime story meant to spook them into being good and going to bed on time… wasn't it? He had frozen in place, shocked to say the least, but snapped out of his stupor when he realized that this person or whatever it was, was coming right towards him. As they came closer, he realized they wore the same clothing as him, and it was definitely a man considering his build.

Teal mining shirt.

Indigo pants.

Grey shoes.

Oh no…

It was him

He turned and broke into a sprint down the path, not wanting to stick around to find out if any of those stories had been true. Honestly he was terrified. He ran all the way home, his breathing heavy as he leaned against the door to his home, trying desperately to catch his breath. Was that guy really… Herobrine? He certainly hoped not, especially not with the stories that floated around about him, his entire existence shrouded in darkness and mystery.

He slid down the door, groaning in annoyance, sliding his bag off and pulling his knees closer to his chest, his face in his hands

"For the love of Notch why…"

He grumbled, carefully getting up and peeking out of the window, relieved when he saw that he hadn't been followed back here, being sure to check the tree line as well, not wanting to miss him on accident and let his guard down when there was danger. He was relieved to see that he was, in fact, not hiding amongst the trees. He gave a little relieved sigh as he grabbed his bag, moving it to his materials room before running upstairs to bathe and get ready for bed. It had been a long day and he figured he deserved the rest, especially after the day he had and… Ugh… He didn't even want to think about what had happened with…

No, no he wasn't even going to mention it in his head. He grumbled as he stripped himself, looking in his mirror and glancing at the scars on his body from mobs and other things over the time he had been here. It was odd just to think about all he had been through. He had stopped after his shirt, grumbling as he grabbed a towel and fresh clothes, having to walk to the stream near his house. He went quietly, the sun still up, just barely over the horizon.

He stripped, humming softly as he waded in, cleaning himself head to toe, and getting out, drying and dressing himself before returning home. He had glanced around a few times, but he felt a lot better now. Maybe he had just been imagining things since he was so tired. Yeah that must've been it, that and the whole scare that morning. He entered his house, locking his door before turning and going up the stairs, getting himself into sleeping clothes before getting into bed, yawning softly as he curled up in his bed.

The torchlight of the room was soft and warm, and it further helped lull him to sleep, his breathing soft and even as he finally fell into a deep and restful sleep.

 _Yes Steven…_

 _Sleep…_

 _You'll need it…_


	2. Chapter 2

Running. He was running. His feet were flying beneath him, stumbling along as he tripped over himself. He felt he just had to run, something was chasing him and he didn't know what it was, but then again he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was either. He was terrified, and he only mustered up enough courage to steal a glance over his shoulder, and in that moment all that courage left him, the moment he saw those glowing white eyes behind him. It was that man….

 _I have a name Steven, you should use it sometime._

His eyes widened as he turned back to what was ahead of him. God his voice sent chills through him. It was low and smooth and had a bit of a growl to it, and it was rather disturbing to hear, especially when he was running away from him. He huffed, trying desperately to fill his lungs with enough air, especially since they were burning from the exertion. His legs were beginning to ache, but he was running for his life, he couldn't stop… He just couldn't…

 _Who ever said I was trying to kill you Steven?_

Steve growled weakly to himself, pushing himself harder, trying to run faster through the trees, avoiding them here and there, and then suddenly there was another body beside his, and he stole a glance over, it was to his left, and saw Hero… floating? He was floating beside him?! How in the Nether was he doing that?! And how was he keeping up?! A grin spread across Hero's face, showing off his sharp teeth.

And then he hit a tree.

He bolted up in his bed, gasping as he clutched at his chest, his breathing shaky. He glanced over, his eyes fixed on the planks that made his floor, and sighed in relief. He was in his home, and he was safe. He must've really been startled by what happened yesterday for him to have a nightmare like that… Especially over a children's tale. He sighed, noticing it was getting light outside, so he figured he would just get up now, he would be getting up soon anyways.

He grumbled softly as he got up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, muttering to himself as he stood, walking over to the chest that held his clothes and dressing himself, trudging down the stairs. He decided he would go through his inventory bag, since he hadn't gotten a chance to last night, since… No, no it could _not_ have been real. It was just much too absurd an idea. Herobrine was like the boogeyman, he kept children behaving, that was it…. Wasn't it?

"C'mon Steve, you're a grown ass man, it was just your imagination."

He mumbled to himself, more to affirm that everything would be okay. He had to assure himself, otherwise it would be on his mind all day. It would be anyways though, he was just that kind of person. He located his bag, having just tossed it into his storage room the night prior. He had been in a bit of a rush… He scooped it up, digging through and separating the ores from the stone, he had even been lucky enough to find a few pieces of lapis.

He set aside the stone in one chest, situating the lapis in a nearby chest that also held other precious resources like iron and gold. He put the iron ores into his furnace, and wandered from the room, bag dragging on the ground behind him as he set it outside of the doorway. He stretched carefully, wandering to the kitchen to get himself some food, needing to sit and think, and what better time than while he was eating. He got himself some milk, and an apple, sitting down and taking a bite of the fruit, chewing thoughtfully.

What _had_ actually happened? And had he really seen Herobrine? He wasn't sure about either of those questions, but he had to think of a logical explanation… He must've just been extra tired… That _had_ to have been it… The only problem was, he didn't really believe himself. So much for just convincing himself it was nothing… But the issue was, if it really _had_ been Herobrine… Why was he bothering with him? Had he done something wrong? He hadn't disturbed any oddities while he was mining, leaving the rooms alone, at least the ones that looked too perfect to be natural.

That couldn't be it, it had to be something more in depth… Did Hero just want to kill him? He certainly hoped not… It would definitely be painful… He sighed heavily, his head slumping forwards, making a thud as his head hit the table, his arms stretched out in front of him. This was becoming a bother, especially since he was nervous to even go out to the village to get food and supplies. He layed there for a minute, just trying to collect his thoughts. So a crazy man was after him, one that killed people for no reason other than his own pleasure. He was the king of the Nether, and he was supposedly the brother of Notch.

Great.

Just great.

He groaned, lifting his head and setting his chin back down onto the table, staring at it as he thought deeply. If he took a sword he probably wouldn't be safe… But then again if he just stayed here all day he was a sitting duck... He decided that he would just pretend like it never happened. Maybe Hero hadn't meant to be seen, and he hoped just as much as himself that he hadn't been seen. He finished up his apple and milk, and pushed himself up out of his seat, gathering a few things to trade with and slipping them into his inventory bag.

He left them by the door, running back up the stairs to go grab his shoes, sliding them on before running back down and outside, tending to the cow as he had the previous morning, feeding her and milking her, giving her a gentle pat before going back inside to grab his inventory bag and head out. He walked down the path quietly, just admiring the clear air and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. He loved the quiet that nature provided, even if it had its own noises, they were very soothing and welcome. He smiled to himself as he saw the village approaching, his walk turning into a gentle jog, slowing back down once he reached the village, smiling at the villagers and making polite conversation when it was started.

He made his way to the marketplace, humming softly as he browsed the stands, stopping at a few of them, bartering with the villagers that owned them, and ending up with some good stuff. He got some books about mobs, and some beetroot seeds to plant in his little farm. He also got some carrots, potatoes, and some rabbit, maybe he could make a stew or something for himself. Amongst a few other trivial supplies like string and slimeballs, he also got more bales of hay for his cow. He walked along, pausing as an old looking bookstore caught his eye.

He slowly made his way over, entering quietly, the door barely making a noise behind him. It was dimly lit, and smelled of paper and dust. He went to look amongst the shelves, everything looking old, and well used. He jumped as an older villager tapped him on the shoulder, turning to face him with a nervous smile, and an equally nervous laugh to accompany it.

"Can I help you with anything young man?"

The villager asked politely.

"Oh uh, no, thank you though!"

He replied with a little chuckle, pausing as the villager turned to go back to whatever he had been tending to previously.

"Uh, actually… I was wondering if you had any books on mobs? Or the Nether…"

The villager gave a kind smile and a nod, leading him around, giving him a few books, about five in the stack, Steve shifting a bit awkwardly.

"Would you happen to have any about... Herobrine?"

The villager paused briefly, looking to him a bit suspiciously.

"Aren't you a bit old to be reading children's stories?"

"Oh I'm not looking for kid's stories, I mean like… informational books… Are there any informational books about him?"

He asked, hopeful. He wanted to learn about what he was dealing with, in case it was more than just an accident. The villager gave a heavy sigh, leading him towards the back, some books that looked very, very old sitting on the shelf. He pulled out a few, setting them on top of the stack, looking to Steve with a very serious expression.

"I'm warning you, it's best not to get involved in things you shouldn't, or can't handle."

"I know, I'm just really curious."

He explained, smiling. The villager gave a little nod and led him to the counter, Steve glad that the books weren't expensive at all. He thanked the villager and stuffed the books into his bag, leaving just as quietly as he had come in. He began his walk home, excited to get into the books. He wanted, no, _needed_ , to know more about this man. He hummed to himself the whole way home, pausing just before the path to his house, glancing towards the trees to his right. It felt like he was being watched…

No one was there though, not even amongst the fog, no white eyes anywhere, or any person at all in fact. He gave a little shrug and continued on, entering his house and shutting the door behind himself. He slid his shoes off at the door, putting everything he had gotten in its proper place, grumbling as he had to put his shoes back on to go and put the hay into the chest for the cow. He slid them back off when he got inside, gathering up his stack of books and heading up to his room, setting the books on the desk he had made for himself, which sat against the wall beside his bed, facing a window.

He got to reading, taking breaks only to use the bathroom and to get himself food, reading until his eyelids were heavy and he fell asleep atop the book he had been reading, snoring softly. A soft chuckle rang through the room, not loud enough to wake him.

" _Oh Steven…_ "

A soft voice mumbled. The being took the blanket from the bed, gently draping it over Steve's shoulders, a small smile forming on the being's lips as he looked at the books on the desk, picking up one of the black covered ones, seeing the title and giving a soft laugh.

" _So I see you've been doing your homework hmm? You've tired yourself out already…_ "

He stood there, glancing across his face, pausing as he noticed some notes alongside the book, a list in scribbled handwriting that was obviously Steve's.

Maybe he wants to kill me?

That could be perfectly possible but probably not.

He probably has better things to do.

Maybe he's lonely?

Nah, guys like him don't get lonely.

So being friends is probably out of the question…

Maybe he just wants to scare me…

Probably that…

He smirked a bit, humming softly.

" _Oh Steven…_ "

He hummed softly, giving a small smile to the miner.

" _You have no idea how wrong you are…_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Steve made a soft noise as he stirred, the sunlight hitting his face, having been creeping along the desk for a while now, just reaching his face now though, interrupting his sleep. He lifted his head and blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus. Why was he sitting at his desk again? Oh yeah… He had been reading and… His blanket was on his shoulders? He hadn't grabbed it… How had it... He paused, slowly putting two and two together, sitting there for a minute as he mulled through the options. Either it was magically put there, or…

"Was he in my house…?"

He mumbled aloud to himself, sitting back and drawing the blanket closer to himself. No other being could get through a locked door, and there was no way anyone or anything would've broken the lock on his door to just cover him up. He also definitely would've heard the lock being broken, it would've woken him up. He sighed heavily, groaning as he leaned back in the chair, letting his head fall back dramatically.

"What in the Nether do you want from meeeee?"

He whined aloud, wondering if Hero could even hear him, but hey at least it was worth a try. He wasn't sure what else to really do, so at this point asking a murderous psychopathic god what they wanted with you wasn't really that much of a stretch. He wasn't surprised when there was no answer, grumbling as he sat forwards, glancing out of the window that he was facing, pausing. He _swore_ he had just seen a glimpse of a person…

"Oh this is just _lovely_."

He muttered sarcastically, getting up, letting the blanket fall onto the chair. He was honestly done at this point. Sure he was scared, but he was fed up too. He was fed up with being nervous and stressed. He marched outside, after sliding his shoes on of course, standing in the pathway, arms crossed over his chest angrily. He glanced around, but he didn't see anything, he felt like he was being watched though, he _had_ to be here.

"What do you want with me?"

Steve asked aloud, his tone a lot more nervous than he had meant it to be, maybe this really wasn't a good idea after all…

" _Are you sure you want to know the answer to that Steven?_ "

He spun around, his heart racing now. No one was there, but he had definitely heard that same voice from his dream. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he nearly screamed, whipping around to be face to, well, chest, with Hero. He looked up, his eyes wide, only greeted with that sharp toothed smile. He swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do now.

This had definitely been a terrible idea.

" _Ocelot got your tongue~?_ "

Hero purred, sending a shudder through Steve. What was with this guy?

"What's it matter to you?"

Steve countered shakily, barely able to answer. Hero simply grinned, leaning closer to him, stooping down slightly so their faces were closer.

" _To answer your question, I simply want you. Interpret it however you please, but that is my intention, and gods always get what they want._ "

He whispered huskily, smirking slightly as he moved back, Steve entirely taken aback. His cheeks flushed, his face growing hot as he stared up at Hero for the brief moment that he stayed, gone in a flash. He blinked a few times, trying to gather everything that had just occurred. Hero wanted him? What in the Nether was that supposed to mean? Did he want him like a slave or did he want him dead like a trophy? Or was it…

Oh no…

He didn't even want to think about that option. It wasn't even because Hero was a guy, it was the fact that he was crazy. Also the fact that he killed people for fun and he was probably on that list, or he was about to be. Hero was hiding now, watching him with a wide grin. This was just golden, watching him stand there, trying desperately to gather his bearings, practically squirming. He hadn't lied though, he did want Steve, and not in any way that would harm him. Well… unless you counted _that_ , but it was a bit soon to be considering that yet.

Besides, he would be gentle…

Sort of…

Steve finally made his way back inside, sitting at the table in the kitchen for a minute. He needed to think. Out of those three options, dying was obviously the worst, but being captured alive to be some sort of slave wasn't really any better… He was also probably overthinking it, Hero had been so vague, he could've meant _anything_. This was driving him crazy, he wanted, no, _needed_ to know what he meant, then again he was sure he would find out soon enough what he had meant. He reluctantly got up, tending to his cow before feeding himself and grabbing his inventory bag, deciding he would go mine again, as it tended to clear his head.

He grabbed his pick and some torches, heading off down the path, grumbling to himself as he thought, trying desperately to piece everything together. He wished Hero would at least be straightforward. He figured that if Hero had really wanted him dead he would've killed him already, and if he really just wanted him as a trophy or whatever that he would've been captured already. It was only slightly comforting for him to realize it must be the third option.

But why did Hero want him of all people? Well… he was the _only_ other person besides villagers but still… Well, that was actually a pretty convincing argument in itself. He was probably lonely all by himself all the time… Steve had heard from the villagers that Notch had been working on creating other players, but as of the moment, he was the only one. He supposed it made sense then, he got lonely sometimes too but…

He was nervous.

He was nervous Hero didn't want to just be friends or… whatever else he wanted. He was nervous that if he got close to Hero that he would betray him, and it was nerve-wracking.

" _You do know I wouldn't do that to you right?_ "

Steve jumped, whipping around to see Hero standing behind him.

"Don't scare me like that!"

" _Well I didn't want to watch you hurt yourself over ridiculous non-realistic situations that you were coming up with in your head._ "

Steve grumbled, turning and continuing down the path, Hero in tow.

"Why are you still following me?"

" _Have you ever considered that I have nothing better to do with my time?_ "

"Aren't you the king of the Nether? Don't you have important stuff to do there? And if you have nothing better to do with your time how am I supposed to believe that you aren't just messing with me and my emotions?"

" _Because I'm not petty._ "

Hero replied simply, chuckling softly. He followed Steve, both of them walking in silence now, even after they entered the cave, Steve mined and Hero just followed aimlessly. Steve sighed, finally sitting down to take a break, looking over to Hero dejectedly.

"Would you tell me what you really want? I mean, I get you already told me but could you be a bit more direct?"

Hero gave a little chuckle, looking down at him from his position propped up against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

" _I already explained to you, I want you. It's very simple, and I am being direct. If I wanted you dead I would've killed you already, and if I wanted to capture you I would've done that already as well. So think Steven, you had three options didn't you? Maybe I just want some company._ "

Steve sighed heavily, looking up at him with a pout.

"Fine, I guess that's okay…"

He paused briefly, studying his face quietly.

"Just don't scare me anymore okay? I don't think I've ever been this nervous in the entirety of my life than I have in these past few days."

Hero laughed, a nice sound, hearty and genuine. Steve found himself in awe that the god seemed so personable.

" _I think that can be arranged, although I do enjoy watching people fret. Then again I wouldn't have stopped you from overthinking things if I wanted you to worry._ "

Steve couldn't help but smile, laughing as well.

"Well that's actually comforting, thanks."

" _Anything to soothe your nerves._ "

Steve grunted softly as he pushed himself up off the ground, stretching carefully.

"Well let's get going then, I thought and now I'm not nearly as worried so there's no need for us to hang around here anymore, besides it'll be dark soon and I want to get home before then."

Hero gave a little nod, pushing himself off the wall as Steve started towards the exit, Hero unable to help himself from looking over the entirety of him. He supposed he would have to work his way to what he really wanted, and it would be a long and arduous process. That or he could just speed things up and take it at a pace he was more comfortable with. He finally decided that it would be best to compromise. It would take a week, no more and no less. Of course Hero would help him along by giving him gifts and persuading him gently.

"Hey Hero?"

Steve asked softly, drawing the god's attention.

" _Yes Steven?_ "

"I'm glad you talked to me."

Hero was a bit taken aback. People didn't particularly like him or enjoy his company, so it was a bit of a first.

" _Of course…_ "

They continued out, Hero following Steve back to his home, Steve turning around to face him once they reached the path that lead to his door.

"Thanks for explaining yourself, I'm not nearly as nervous now. And thanks for keeping me company all day."

He gave a little smile, chuckling. Hero couldn't help but smile back, charmed by the miner's mannerisms.

" _It's nothing. Goodnight Steven, sleep well._ "

With that Hero was gone, leaving Steve there to wonder about different things now, but wonder nonetheless. He was left wondering until he finally drifted off to sleep, his mind finally at ease.


	4. Chapter 4

So it had been more than seven days.

Hero didn't really mind though, he had actually been enjoying himself, and Steve was being so genuinely friendly and sweet that he couldn't bring himself to persuade the smaller miner into anything. They had actually been having a lot of fun. Sitting and talking, having meals together, going mining, and even going exploring and hunting together. Hero was significantly less lonely, but he still craved a relationship that was much deeper than the one they currently had. But it was alright.

He could be patient.

And he was being patient, it was actually a lot easier than he thought it would be. Steve would do adorable little things that would make Hero want to wait even more, simple little gestures like scolding him for doing semi-dangerous things, even though he was a god and he didn't get hurt nearly as easily as Steve assumed he did. He would sit and nod and promise not to do it again, then proceed to do it again anyways.

One such example was when he went to the edge of a ravine when they were exploring, and peeked over, much too close to the edge. Steve had grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back, eyes wide as he stared down at Hero, who had craned his head back to look up at Steve with a confused expression.

"Are you trying to fall in?!"

He demanded, hands on his hips as he stared down at him expectantly, Hero just looking up at him with that puzzled expression.

"Well?"

Hero just stared up at him, blinking a few times before answering.

" _No, I'm not trying to fall in, and I wasn't going to fall in either._ "

He stated pointedly, frowning slightly.

"You totally would've if I hadn't pulled you back!"

" _Steven do you not recall that I can float if I so please?_ "

He asked softly, Steve blinking a few times, growing quiet.

Hero just couldn't help but smile.

It was a genuine wide smile, making the corners of his eyes crinkle as he laughed. Steve just stood there, pouting now.

"You're a real jerk you know that?! Letting me worry like that!"

And Hero just kept on laughing and smiling and promised not to do it again, going back about ten minutes later and peeking over again. He liked things like that, Steve's genuine concern for him made him happy, genuinely happy, a warm feeling filling his chest at every occurrence. It was different than anything else he had experienced before, and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

Hero blinked a few times as he was snapped out of his stupor by Steve gently touching his shoulder and calling his name. He realized he had probably worried the other, deep in his thinking.

" _Sorry, I was thinking._ "

He explained quietly, Steve seeming relieved. They were walking past that same ravine now, and he supposed that's what triggered his thinking to such an extent. Hero smiled a bit, having fallen into step beside Steve. They were exploring again, and they weren't too sure on where they were headed to this time. Hero was fine with it, as long as Steve didn't get injured. It was starting to get dark though, as they had errands to run before they had went off, having left quite a bit later than usual.

Hero realized this must've been their first mistake.

They continued along, Steve leading slightly. Hero didn't mind, as long as they were together and he was close. Hero paused, something feeling quite a bit off, but he couldn't put his finger on it, frowning a bit.

" _Steven, I think we should head back…_ "

He murmured, trying not to make his worry apparent. He didn't want to worry Steve, especially not when it was dark out, and he wanted Steve to feel safe near him, showing he was worried would probably make him feel a lot less safe.

"But we've barely made any progress!"

He complained, frowning as he stopped, turning to face Hero. Hero stopped right in front of him, a frown on his own face as well.

" _I have a bad feeling, I'm worried and I don't want anything bad happening to you._ "

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, not taking no for an answer.

"Fine…"

He muttered, knowing damn well he wouldn't win an argument with the god. They started back, Hero still feeling rather nervous. He paused, glancing around briefly, noticing an enderman in the trees.

" _Steven we should probably hurry… the mobs are coming out…_ _Maybe I could just teleport us there?_ "

Hero offered, Steve waving a hand dismissively.

"We'll be fine, besides I like seeing what it's like at night, it's cool."

" _And dangerous…_ "

Hero added under his breath, scowling slightly. He admired Steve's stubbornness but sometimes it was just downright dangerous. He huffed, just following him closer, making sure to watch their surroundings more closely. He was growing more and more worried, and rightfully so, as more and more mobs were beginning to spawn, the moon steadily rising higher in the sky.

He realized what was happening too late as his worry peaked, his head turning suddenly to notice a skeleton, the clacking of its bones giving it away.

That was until he heard Steve scream.

It was an awful noise, one he hoped to never hear again. He growled lowly, a terrifying noise in its own right, teleporting in front of the skeleton, a sword in his hand, quickly cutting it down, returning to Steve just as quickly as he had flashed away, putting a hand on his shoulder and teleporting them to Steve's house. He quickly realized that the arrow was in his shoulder, and that it would be rather difficult to pull out.

This was going to be awful.

He grumbled, scooping Steve up bridal style, heading up the stairs.

" _Steven please do me a favor and stay as still as possible._ "

That was proving to be a difficult task as the other writhed painfully in his arms, finally getting him to his room, gently laying him on the bed.

" _Stay here._ "

He said softly, not that Steve would be going anywhere anytime soon, but still. He rushed off, digging around in his storage room and managing to find bandages, probably made for an occasion such as this. He dug around some more, angry that he couldn't find anything to disinfect the wound with, pausing as he remembered Steve telling him about how a villager had given him some fermented fruit juice, or whatever he had called it.

Steve had said it tasted terrible and it was strong, and the villager had told him it was good for cleaning wounds too. He rushed to the kitchen, scrambling around until he found it, running back upstairs to  
Steve, rushing to his side,

" _Steven this is going to hurt, but I need you to stay still so I don't make it any worse._ "

Steve gave a weak nod, wincing and whimpering in pain as he held his arm, Hero sighing deeply as he gripped the shaft of the arrow, and then pulled it out as swiftly as possible, Steve crying out in agony again.

How Hero hated that sound.

He worked quickly, tearing Steve's shirt open from the hole in the fabric that the arrow made, taking a bit of the bandage and wadding it up, opening the bottle of awful smelling liquid and pouring some onto the bandage, dabbing at the wound with it, wincing as Steve writhed and made pained noises, Hero tearing his shirt off entirely as he worked to wrap the wound, relieved when Steve had finally calmed down.

He was in a lot less pain now that the arrow wasn't in his shoulder anymore. Hero sighed deeply, brushing his hand against Steve's cheek gently, watching the exhausted miner.

" _Better?_ "

Hero offered softly, still extremely worried. Steve nodded weakly, leaning into his touch, oddly comforted by it. Hero sighed in relief, gently undressing him and helping him change into sleep clothes, just snapping his fingers to change his own, carefully moving Steve so that he was laying on his left side, as it had been in his right shoulder, and moved to lay behind him, spooning him carefully. He pressed himself as close as he could, drawing the covers over them carefully.

" _Please rest…_ "

Hero whispered, Steve giving a tired nod, snuggling back against him without any protest. He had been waiting for Hero to do something like this, to hold him intimately or something of the like. It was nice. Especially now when he needed to be comforted. He easily fell asleep, Hero drifting off soon after.

He was just glad he was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Skin against skin. Hot breaths filled the air. Warmth beyond description and sensations he had never known before. It was driving him wild to see the god like this, wanting him in such a way that maddened him even more because it seemed that he just couldn't satisfy him. Hero_ _ **had**_ _to claim him. And he was about to, getting closer and then…_

He woke slowly, a little sigh leaving him. His dream had been cut short, and he was entirely flustered at the fact that he had been thinking of the god that way, but the truth was he really did like him. After all their time together he could safely say he had fallen hopelessly in love. He was nervous to move, not wanting to wake Hero, or hurt his shoulder.

He stayed still, the god behind him shifting to pull him closer with a little chuckle, humming lowly.

" _That was quite the dream Steven~_ "

He purred, Steve's cheeks flushing a deep pink color.

"H-How did you…?"

" _I'm a god, I have many powers, I can read minds you know…_ "

Steve paused.

"You were reading my mind?!"

" _Not to upset you… your mind is beautiful… I should have asked permission but I was worried you would have a nightmare and I wanted to be able to stop it…_ "

He got a bit flustered, his own cheeks flushing a light grey color.

" _I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable… I apologize…_ "

Steve gave a little sigh

"It's fine… Thank you for worrying…"

He mumbled, still not moving.

" _You can move if you want…_ "

Hero whispered, noticing his stiffness.

" _While you slept I took the opportunity to heal you, I didn't want to overwhelm you at the time… And the though escaped me since I was panicking along with you…_ "

He gave a weak chuckle, Steve moving his arm experimentally, seeming relieved that there was no more pain, gently pulling away the bandages wrapped around him.

"Thank you…"

" _It's no trouble Steven, you have but to ask and I shall deliver._ "

Steve blushed slightly, still a bit embarrassed about that dream, honestly wondering if Hero felt the same. He was hoping he felt the same. It had been a long time, a few months now at least. He gave a little surprised noise as Hero pulled him close against him.

" _You're thinking rather loudly, I can't help but hear your thoughts~_ "

He gave a deep chuckle, the sound reaching to Steve's very bones. He couldn't help but shiver the dream and the god's wonderful voice not helping his case in the very least.

" _To answer your question, yes. I've always felt this way about you Steven, I was simply waiting for you to either feel the same or not~_ "

Steve was red as all Nether at this point, gasping softly as he felt lips press against his neck, sending goosebumps across his skin.

" _Would you like me to make that dream happen love~?_ "

He mumbled softly against his skin. Steve couldn't help but shudder. Of _course_ he wanted it. He wanted _him_.

"Y-Yes…~"

Hero laughed softly, pulling him even closer.

" _If you don't like something I do or don't want to do something, tell me please, I want you to be comfortable and have a voice in this. Your pleasure is as important as mine, you're my partner…_ "

He paused

" _If you'd like to be… Only if you want…_ "

Steve couldn't help but smile, giggling madly.

"Of course I want to!"

He smiled more, rolling over to face him, taking the god's face in his hands, pausing.

"Can I kiss you?"

He asked softly, catching the other off guard.

" _Of course…_ "

Hero whispered softly, eyes scanning Steve's face.

" _Of course you can Steven…_ "

Steve gently pulled him closer, pressing himself close to close the space between them, his lips gently pressing against Hero's. The feeling made him dizzy, there was nothing else in the world at that moment. It was just him, Hero, and their lips together in that wonderful embrace that only lovers and those who loved shared.

Hero's arms slid around Steve, pulling him impossibly close, making sure to not hurt him. He just wanted his body close and feel every little bit of him. He gave a little hum, loving the feeling of Steve's lips against his, wanting to feel it forever and ever and ever. It was driving him mad. This had been the intimacy he had been craving and he was so overwhelmingly happy that Steve felt the same way.

It was almost too good to be true. Hero broke the kiss slowly, looking at his violet eyed lover, god how he _adored_ being able to call him that.

" _Are you sure that you want to…_ "

"I am absolutely positive. Hero… I've been crazy for you for a while now and I just… I didn't know how to tell you…"

He blushed deeply, Hero breaking into a little smile, giggling softly as he growled playfully, nipping at his neck gently, loving the little gasp he earned.

" _I'll be gentle unless you say otherwise, alright~?_ "

"A-Alright~"

Hero hummed, flipping them slowly so that Steve was beneath him, removing the little clothing that the other had on slowly and lovingly, leaving little kisses across his neck and shoulders, loving the little noises he was drawing from the miner.

God he loved him so much…

He removed his own clothes, admiring every inch of Steve's body, hands running along his skin ever so gently.

" _You're so entirely perfect…_ "

He mumbled, gently pressing him into a kiss, leaving kisses all over his face, Steve a giggling mess, arms sliding around Hero's shoulders to keep him close.

"Thank you…"

Steve hummed, loving all the attention and compliments. Hero just looked so entirely perfect.

Hero smiled softly at him, purring lowly.

" _So what would you like me to do love~?_ "

Steve shuddered, a little noise leaving him.

"Me~"

He answered cheekily, smirking slightly. Hero gave a little excited growl, pressing close.

" _Of course, anything for you love~_ "

He summoned what looked to be slime into his hand, spreading it across his fingers until it was nice and warm. He gently slid a finger across Steve's entrance, earning a little gasp from him, giving a low chuckle as he pressed it in, and the smaller arching his back slightly.

" _It'll be more comfortable if you're on your hands and knees~_ "

Hero offered softly, pulling his finger out to let Steve move, gently pressing his finger back in, a little shudder running through Steve, but a pleased noise left him this time, and it made Hero happy.

He gently and slowly worked his fingers in, being nice and loving with him, enjoying every little moan and whine that left his gorgeous partner.

" _Does it feel good my love~?_ "

He purred in a sweet tone, making Steve shiver.

"Yessss~ Ohh fuck yesss!"

He whined, gripping at the sheets on the bed, pressing back against his fingers, Hero working on lubing himself up so that as soon as he pulled out his fingers he could slide into Steve.

" _Would you like to stay like this or do you want to face me~?_ "

"C-Could I face you~?"

" _Anything you want my precious one~_ "

He gently pulled out his fingers, letting Steve get situated before gently holding his hips, grinding briefly against his entrance before pressing in, a low moan leaving both of them, a wonderful harmony in Hero's opinion. He began to thrust very gently, letting Steve get used to the feeling, both of them eventually settling into a wonderful rhythm.

Steve was whimpering and gripping at his shoulders, breathlessly begging him for more, the feeling so entirely different that he wasn't exactly sure of what to do with himself. Hero wasn't fairing much better, his face pressed into Steve's neck, gently kissing and sucking at his neck, leaving marks so that everyone would know that Steve was his, and only his.

Steve began to press his hips against Hero's in time with his thrust, gasping and arching his back with a happy cry as Hero hit something that drove him absolutely crazy, he wasn't sure what it was but he was absolutely _loving_ it.

"O-Ohh~! Ohh Hero please~! Please right there~! H-Herobrineee~ Ohh I love you so much~!"

Hero shuddered at the sound of his name spilling from the other's lips, only driving him to thrust harder to satisfy the other. He was getting impossibly close, and he could feel that Steve wasn't too far off.

" _I love you too~ Cum for me Steven~ My beautiful treasure~_ "

His words sent Steve over the edge, his back arching as he came, Hero's name leaving him in a chorus that was unrivaled to anything Hero had ever heard. He came with him, entirely overwhelmed by the tightening of his lover, filling him up as he bit at Steve's neck, leaving yet another mark.

Hero carefully pulled out, shifting to gently spoon Steve, wanting to feel him close and have his warmth against him. Hero pulled up the blanket, and they both fell asleep, warm and happy in their afterglow.


End file.
